The instant invention relates generally to loose leaf books and binders and more specifically it relates to a file fastener.
Numerous loose leaf books and binders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold a plurality of sheets together. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 251,998; 826,460 and 1,244,233 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.